The Demon Queen is an Office Lady!
by Yabaibunnix
Summary: What happened if Sadao Maou and Emi Yusa—Oh, my mistake, Maou as Yusa Jacob and Yusa as Maou Emi, were to switch roles? What if Maou was never the Demon Lord but as the victorious Hero? What if Yusa wasn't the hero, but actually the Demon Queen that lost to the hand of that hero? How would this affect their story?


**Hello, and welcome to my first fanfiction! First, I would like to say this story is going to be the same, BUT ALSO DIFFERENT, from the light novel. I have read somewhat ahead, so there may be spoiler later on in the story; just rewritten to fit the premise. Also, this will have more MaouxEm—I mean, JacobxEmi action as the story goes on, but so far it will be world building and introducting how I believe the character's personalities, actions, and backstories would change if they switch roles. In addition, this won't be a daily fanfiction—at least for now. I have a lot of it planned out, it just needs to be written. Anyways, review and enjoy.**

A man with a overshowened face and scorpion tail, leaned his leg down and bowed, "My queen, I dread to say that we're surrounded!" his voice could be heard echoing within the large chamber. The person speaking was one of the Queens trusty generals, Alciel.

The general kneeled in silence after he had spoken. He didn't dare look up, for his Queen was known to have a short fuse. Along with the fact he hated to give her news containing failure, he wanted to impress his Queen as much as he could; sadly, he couldn't do that today.

However, the silence didn't go on for long. The Queen took it personally upon herself to break the ice,"And why is that so? Lucifer and the other two should be protecting the other three continents."

Alciel shrinked backwards before he returned a reply,"M-Malacoda was just slain in the heart of battle, along with Lucifer. However Adramelech is only missing, but he may also be—"

"Is that so? No _human_ should be able to kill those three, so who did such a deed and how?" the woman's deep voice emphasized the word 'human', as if she was speaking about a bug.

The Queen, whom Alciel was speaking to, wasn't any ordinary Queen of a kingdom. No, her role was far bigger and extraordinary then just pety that. She was the definition of blackness, fear, and death itself. Her gaze, voice, and hands felt worse than the coldest winter. Her power, authority, and influence made the people around her tremble. Even her own name and title seem to spread the bitter taste of darkness within the person's tongues used to speak it. She was the queen that ruled over such things, making her the most feared ruler of demons ever recorded.

But despite what people rumors her to be, he knew she very much cared for the people around her. All she ever wished for was peace and order among her people. Demons were seemed to be born without morals or control, so all them ran amuck and created themselves an terrible and menacing name, while also giving the stereotype they were battle addicted.

Although she was different from those claims, she also had her fair share of bad traits; she's short tempered and quick to acted based off of emotions. She never really think things thoroughly through, and acts on instinct a lot of the time. She also believes only her cause is just, and the one opposing is the evil. But she's a fierce leader who knows what needs to be done, when, and how. Because of such bad and good traits, she was able to guide her people through many victories. If she wasn't a person to take risk beyond what people claimed her race to be and didn't believe in her own actions, she and her other demons wouldn't even be standing.

"You see…" The general of this Demon Queen couldn't muster up the strength to explain. The very pressure in this room seem like it would crush him, keeping his words logged into his throat; he very much didn't want to tell her. However, he had enough willpower to at least face his Queen.

The Queen's face was shadowed by a black and gold veil, clouding the view of her face. However long, slender, white legs peeked out from the shadow. She was tapping them on the floor, trying to hold back her frustration.

Seeing the body language his queen was making, it was clear she was furious. The Demon General then once again quickly ducked his head towards his chest as he cleared his throat,"Ahem….well...It was supposedly that _Hero."_

"And _supposedly_ that's all? Alciel, you know that I hate when you're not direct with your answers. Did he have help, or was he alone? It's either he did or did not, correct?" the queen stopped taping her foot and slowly relaxed her tensed leg.

In the Demon Queen's mind, she believed the reason Alciel was stumbling was because some lonely demon betrayed her. Of course, the situation wouldn't be any better with just that, since her other 3 generals were still dead. However, with her strength, she would be able to overthrow any demonic user that may face her. If she was able to kill that issue, she may once again have a chance. But that was only wishful thinking.

Once again giving a small pause, Alciel replied with something he soon regretted saying, "You're right, My Queen. The hero killed them himself."

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!", the queen lunged herself off of the throne with tremendous speed, caused her veil to fly off. "IT'S HIM? IT COULDN'T POSSIBLY BE THAT BASTARD!"

"My queen! Your veil!"

"Forget the damn veil! Such a thing isn't necessary anymore!" the moonlight hit the queen's face, exposing a smooth and clear complexion. Her pupil began to split, and her eyes began to burned with yellow light.

Two curly horns also began to grow from both sides of her head, and red and yellow mark exposed on the rest of her body. Her hair gave a small hint of purple, while tainted yellow scales appeared on her legs and arms. Finally, black claws grew on her toes and fingers.

Soon after her transformation ended, her pale lips shaped into a grin,"Is _he_ here?"

"Yes, My Queen. His within the castle grounds and is currently defeating are protection within. I managed to hold him off from entering this room, but I don't know how long…."

"Hold him off? Ha! I rather that he come face me himself. I'll show him and everyone in Ente Isla who is the most powerful one!" the Queen lunged forward in a reaction to two large black wings appearing from her back.

"My queen, if I may speak, I highly doubt we should rush in—"

"SILENCE." the woman glared his way with her eyes glowing."I assure you, he's just a lucky bastard. There's no way he can defeat me! No more blood needs to be shed from our side, for I shall finish him in one blow!"

Being the person who is easily moved by his Queen, Alciel jumped straight up and replied with enthusiasm,"My Queen! Yes, I shall follow you in anyway you need!"

"Good. Now, unleash your spel—"

Just before the queen gave her command or until Alciel was able to clear his spell, a shatter followed with purple glow could be heard from the large doorway. The door was then slammed open with a burst of wind and 5 people rushed in.

Before any of the 5 people could be seen, they began to move back and forth in the room with swiftness. The Queen assumed they used a simple wind spell, increasing their speed for a few seconds in order to get into their positions. She didn't worry of course, for she could cancel it if need be. However, since it was going to end in only a few, she didn't bother.

Soon after the spell released, a woman with short green hair flew within the sky, lunging green light towards the Queen. She dodged to the right as the put up a magical barrera from behind; she sensed a cloaked man preparing to descend wind magic. She then starting retaliation with her own magic. Pointing both of her hands outward to each direction, summoning the darkness around her and sent a dark red mist towards them. Once it reach the opposers it solidified the darkness, creating a push of power that sent the two out the door and window.

Alciel wanted to support her from the side, but he was fighting a bulky man with a gray mustache and hair. He swang his scorpion tail at him, causing the man to flinch. After that, he quickly crossed his arms and began a shout, causing the earth to crumble and rise up as a pillar. Unfortunately, the man was able to dodge such attack and conteracted with a full force punch; causing Alciel to make a wall crater where his Queen's throne used to sit.

"Alciel!" The Queen screamed."YOU!" With anger welling up inside her body, black aura began to pour out of her.

"You should really pay attention to yourself instead, Demon Queen." a young, deep, playful voice whispered into her ear. The queen soon snapped back to reality, but it was too late. Before she could even flinch back, part of her right horn was snapped off and crashed upon the floor.

When she was able to turn, she saw a tall, but not as tall as her, figure in golden armor. He held a thin sword that had a brown grip and a golden handle. The blade it self looked crisp and clean, as if it was forged by gods itself. While its bright, white color glow shined around him, creating a berra that seem to purify the darkness realm he was in.

It was the sacred sword, Better half.

She jumped backwards,"Are you _him_?" she only got a reply with a chuckle.

"No, nevermind, for you shall die here like the rest of your pety party's lives!"

"..." the man didn't reply, instead he swung his sword at full force.

Dodging left and right, hitting her claws at him, and getting at a distance to shoot some magic; all of this failed. She wasn't able to dodge, for the hero seem to predict almost all of movements even if she flew. Her claws were only blocked and pushed away by his sword, while her magic was also cut away by it. Everytime she saw a chance to go on the offence, she was soon kicked down to the defense, which only slowed down her depleting health. It was a complete one sided fight, making the Queen frustrated and blinded with more anger.

All the hero did was give a few chuckle and started to ease his force while saying,"Come on, you can do it! Try a little harder~"

'His toying with me! His toying with the demon queen!' despite the hero easing his power, she was still almost powerless. Unable to get to a far away distance, she couldn't replenish her magic power to the extent of at least making a dent in him. And that wasn't even sad part. Everyone else within the room wasn't even supporting him, they just watched—watched the hero play with the Demon Queen like a newly bought toy.

She underestimated him, and now she was able to pay dearly with her life.

"Ha...ha…" with what she thought were her final moments, she looked at the people who would witness her death.

To her side next to the door, she saw a girl, whom she could not name, with a tiny figure and face standing there in awe. She had short brown hair and bright blue eyes. Her skin was pale while she had orange freckles on her cheeks. She wore a white and gold one piece dress, that tightened around her waist with a gold ribbon. In her left hand she carried a bag, while on her right she carried a staff. She was most likely the new healer of the Hero's party, but she didn't use a bit of mana on the Hero.

To the little girl's right, a man in a green rope floated. Even if his face was covered and darkened by the rope, she knew he was smirking. Unlike the little girl, she knew who this man was. He was part of the Church, and one who saw and reported the Hero's actions; Olba was his name. He and the Church's moves were always unpredictable, that's why the Demon Queen hated the Church. She believed all humans were like the Church; greedy, selfish, and merciless. Sometimes she wondered who were the real demons were, her or them?

"Is this all the Demon Queen got?" the hero walked up the Demon Queen casually. She didn't have the energy to spend on magic, muchless to spit out a comeback. It wasn't even a 5 minute fight, and she just stood there, wobbling, bleeding from multiple cuts and burns, to the point of looking like she'll faint. "I was expecting something a bit more challenging, I mean I did trai—" the hero was suddenly cut off when an unexpected earth attack pushed him and the remaining people out of the chamber.

"My Queen!" A familiar voice spoke. "Are you alright, My Queen?"

"Ha...ha...I am...fine." the queen replied as she gasped for air. Her magic was almost completely drained, and her stamina wasn't enough to even keep her up. With a plop, she fell on her knees. "I-I-I couldn't….I couldn't defeat him Alciel..."

"It's alright, My Queen! I wasn't even able to keep up with him, and I highly doubt that attack hurt him." Alciel looked forward at the door, giving an unsettling look,"I think I was only able to push him away because he let his guard down."

"Needless to say, I couldn't beat him…" the queen picked up her own hand with the little strength she had left, and put it where a portion of her horn was once at,"We…can't win this war anymore."

"Then what shall we do now, My Queen?"

The Queen knew very well her only two options.

She could either stay and just wait for an inevitable death, or run to live another day. Neither seem pleasant nor honorable, but that was the cold hard reality she gets for believing she would also stand above. She let her emotions go too far, giving her a scar she'll most likely never forget.

Kill him. She really wanted to kill him. But in order to do so, she needs to let him go this time around.

"As much as I hate running away, we need to….unless we want to be completely defeated and not have a chance to regain control."

"Then...the gate?" Alciel looked at little worried as he glanced at his Queen's sweating body,"But with your condition…."

"Yes, I know." the Queen tried to look at Alciel with a confident look, but it just emphasized her exhaustion."If I can gather the magic from the others outside….and you give me a bit of yours too, I should be able to open one….but with that much unstable magic, I won't be enough to control where we go."

"It matters not, My Queen! Any place is enough to raise an army and conquer Ente Isla once again!" Alciel pointed out his hand with a smug smile,"Do what you must!"

The queen grabbed Alciel's hand and began the enchant.

oOo

"Jacob~, Jacob~, oh Jacob~! Are you okay?" the green hair girl happily cheered out a name while searching the castle's rubble

Jacob. The name of a male held back with a normal life, to soon rise from the ashes his normal life once stood. Blessed with part of god's guardian blood and purity any human desires in their lifetime and after, his power stood above all mortals.

His name is the definition of hope and purity. His uplifting aura and actions influenced hope among many people who once lost theirs, and his gentle eyes gave the impression they were full of wisdom, spirit, and leadership. Whenever his name or title was spoken, everyone gave a small pray to god, thanking him for the blessing he gave them.

He was the people's last and final light in defeating the nightmare of humanity. He, who was said to be all that powerful, had the chance to slay the Demon Queen right there and then. But that was until a spell, not even that powerful, suddenly hit him.

"Ugh, I'm here!" with a irritated tone, a white, glowing sword popped out from a pile of rocks.

Very much like the Demon Queen, Jacob wasn't all that people claimed him to be.

He has his own agenda to slay the Demon Queen, and it wasn't the save the people around him. However, even his own goal couldn't stop him from messing around. His power made him careless when he thought an opponent wasn't worth his time, and playful when he felt someone was easy to mess around with. But of course, if he was completely flawless he wouldn't be this close to ending the war, would he?

His faults were very much there, but so were his strong points. Yes, he was clearly very powerfully. His power was shown with his little 'performance' alongside the Demon Queen, as he would call it. But contrasting with his Hero title, he didn't really believe in justice or all that crap. But instead, he did believe in order. 'If one stands up strong, that one shall fall just as strong', was one of his sayings.

He also was intelligent, compared to his arrogant-like personality. If he set his mind to it, he would be able to pick out every little detail about an event, place, person, or even predict a person's move. He also was a people person; he could manipulate anyone into doing anything he wanted, and made them believe they themselves wanted to. He also knew how to please a person and lead them correctly.

But if that was so, then why was he covered under a bunch of rubble by a mere General?

Well, because he wanted too-sort of.

Being the person he is, he took notice that something was off when he started preparing for the final battle. He didn't know what, but he suspected someone, a group, or even the cult wasn't being all they said they were.

Although it was just a feeling that had nothing based off of, he felt the time was a little too coincidental. He would deny that it was just nerves, because throughout their fight nothing was really challenging. He bulldozed through all of Queen's armies with ease, so why would he feel paranoid? However, it was still questionable and not something to act rash about.

But then it hit him the day before this very fight, _'Of course it wasn't challenging, because I was leading it.'_

Once the church had the power, they wouldn't want a Hero standing against it. They would try to get rid of him, so they wouldn't need to worry about the people following his stead, instead of the Church's. If the Hero was killed without anyone knowing, he would swift to no more than a legend.

This was enough support to base off a theory and act upon, so get made a plan.

His plan was quite simple, actually. Despite being less powerful than him, he also knew the Demon Queen wasn't an idiot. To be able to strive out this long like a cockroach, she should be able to weigh out fighting to the end to retreating in order to live. He also studied her known magic from past attacked the Church sent to her, which included 'Gate' magic.

Gate magic was able to freely let a person or people travel to different dimensions and places, but at a price of using a huge accumulation of one's mana. He also knew the Queen was able to gather magic from fear of humans and demons alike, so even if he depleted her magic to not look suspicious, she would be able to regain her magic anyways.

Then once she opened and created the gate, she and her still loyal followers would escape. After he verified they had left, he would make a whole 'I'm the hero, so I shall follow the epitome of evil to the ends of the world and vanquish it alone!'

If his party stayed, that would prove they were innocent. However, if someone followed he would be able to verify his suspicions somewhat. Reason being is because if he was correct, the Church wouldn't allow the Hero to escape unharmed. This day—this event, was their perfect chance of getting rid of him. If they let go of such an advantage, it was either because of 3 things; foolishness, they're innocent, or just had something else in mind.

Whatever way it's doesn't matter. If he was in another place or dimension alone with the Demon Queen and her followers, he would just finish off where he started and go back to make a better verification. So there was no loss, only gain for him.

"But damn...that attack came a little faster than I expected." the hero place his sword in the ground, swiped off the dirt on his armor, and pulled off his helmet.

White hair and bright red eyes elured your own vision and captured it. Then when those eyes let go of your own, a handsome and blanched face covered in dirt and sweat was exposed. Soon after wiping his sweat off, his white hair began to fade away to a dark greenish black. His looks gave a mystical and anglic feelings, making him seem even more close to god then he actually was.

"Jacob! I'm so glad you're okay~" the green haired girl smiled brightly."I know you like playing around, but the Demon Queen is getting away via Gate~."

Jacob smiled,"Jeez, just when I started to have fun."


End file.
